New Future
by Vakuole
Summary: Harry verliert sein Gedächnis, dadurch kann er endlich so sein wie er ist... aber nicht bei Dumbledore
1. Prolog

New Future

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K.

Rowling.

Genre: Dark - Harry

Pairing: Harry & Draco, andere werden noch folgen...

Kommentar: -

* * *

Prolog: 

Da lag er nun vor ihm, der Junge, den er schon seit Jahren liebte, der unter den bisherigen Umständen nie etwas mit ihm angefangen hätte. Doch jetzt war es anders. Man konnte den Jungen nicht mehr wieder erkennen. Seine Blitznarbe war durch einen Zaubertrank verschwunden, genau wie seine Sehschwäche.

Man konnte nichts mehr von ihm erkennen, er war nicht mehr Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt.

Nun war er Alexander Riddel, der sein Gedächtnis verloren hat.

Er würde sich bestimmt nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie er die letzten 4 Jahre mit ihm geschritten hat, um wenigstens ein bisschen Aufmerksamkeit von ihm zu bekommen.

Die Tür ging auf, Tom Riddel - alias Lord Voldemort stand im Türrahmen: "Wie geht es dem Kleinen? Ist er noch nicht aufgewacht?" er ging an das Bett und strich dem Jungen liebevoll über die Haare. Ja, der Kleine gehörte jetzt ihm, Voldemort. Er würde es Dumbledore noch heimzahlen das er zu solchen mitteln greifen musste um Harry auf ihre Seite zu stellen.

Er ging zurück zu Tür: "Du solltest auch schlafen, Draco. Er wacht bestimmt nicht vor morgen früh auf", und verschwand.


	2. 1 Kapitel

New Future

Disclaimer: Alle Figuren sind nur geliehen, sie gehören ausschließlich Joanne K.

Rowling.

Genre: Dark - Harry

Pairing: Harry & Draco, andere werden noch folgen...

Kommentar: Wie ihr seht ist das Kapitel eindeutig länger ausserdem such ich noch jemanden zum Betalesen? Wer zeit und interesse hat der meldet sich bei mir

* * *

1. Kapitel

Er öffnete langsam die Augen. Wo war er oder besser wer war er? Sein Kopf dröhnte und spuckte ihm keine Informationen aus. Die einzigste Tür die aus dem Zimmer führte wurde geöffnet. Ein großer, schlanker, Gutaussehender ca. 15 jähriger Junge mit silberblonden Haaren trat ein.

"Wie geht es dir, Kleiner?"

"Wer bist du? Wer bin ich? Du scheinst mich zu kennen, kannst du mir sagen wo ich bin?"

"Du bist Alexander Riddel, dein Vater ist Tom Vorlost Riddel alias Voldemort, Erbe Slytherin und bist auf Malfoy Major, das ist mein zu Hause. Ich bin Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Du hast anscheinet dein Gedächtnis verloren"

"Ohh!"

"Ich werde deinen Vater rufen gehen, dass du aufgewacht bist. Du musst wissen, du hast ne ganze Woche geschlafen."

"Was ne ganze Woche?"

Doch bevor Draco die Tür erreicht hat, kamen drei Männer und eine Frau herein. Der eine Mann sah Draco sehr ähnlich, das musste dessen Vater sein. Der andere war ganz in schwarz gekleidet und machte mit seinen Haaren einen leicht schmierigen Eindruck, der letzte war von ihnen am größten er trug wie die beiden anderen Männer schwarze Umhänge hatte blondbraune Haare und lächelte ihn freundlich an: "Alex wie geht es dir? Kannst du dich an irgendetwas erinnern. Der Arzt hat gesagt du hättest eine Amnesie." Alex schüttelte den Kopf er konnte sich an niemanden von diesen Leuten erinnern, noch nicht mal an den Mann der sein Vater sein sollte.

"Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, du wirst am Anfang leichte Schwierigkeiten haben aber du weißt anscheinend noch alle Grunddinge. Du weißt doch das du ein Zauberer bist Alex, oder?"

"Ja, ich kann mich an so was wie einen langen Stab erinnern.", gab Alex emotionslos zurück.

"Das ist schon mal viel wert, das hier sind Narzissa und Lucius" er zeigte auf die beiden Personen die Draco am Ähnlichsten sahen "und das ist Severus unser Giftmischer. Er ist Lehrer in Hogwarts und wird dir in den Ferien Nachhilfe geben in den Fächern wo du im Moment noch nicht so stark bist, denn es kann sein das du einiges durch deinen Gedächtnisverlust vergessen hast."

Alexander nickte nur.

Der Mann hatte zwar nicht wirklich den Eindruck von einem Lehrer, aber was soll's, Hauptsache der Typ konnte ihm helfen.

"Dad?", leicht zögernd sprach Alex diese Wörter, als ob er sie noch nie zu jemand gesagt hätte. "Ja, mein Sohn?", fragt Voldemort und lächelte Alexander leicht an.

Snape zog seine Augenbraun bis zum Haaransatz. So was aus dem Mund von dem Jungen-der-lebt zu hören und das zu Voldemort, war trotz dem Gedächtnisverlust, für den er selber zuständig war, verwunderlich. Der Junge sprach dies zwar etwas zögerlich aus, aber er hatte anscheinend vertrauen in die Menschen um ihn rum.

"Hogwarts ist doch eine Zauberschule, oder? Wenn Severus dort unterrichtet. Gehe ich dort auch zu Schule?"

"Nein, Alex! Du wurdest bis jetzt privat Unterrichtet, da das für dich viel zu gefährlich wäre. Draco geht dort in die Schule. Aber du wirst ab diesen Sommer auch dort hin gehen.", antwortete Tom Riddel.

"Warum zu gefährlich? Ich glaub das hab ich auch vergessen, Dad, sag wie ist das überhaupt passiert. Ich hasse das! Bitte erklär es mir." Man konnte dem Jungen regelrecht ansehen, das ihm das nicht wohl war das er sich an nichts erinnern konnte, aber was soll man den anderes erwarten.

"Alex, vielleicht wird dich das für das erste Mal schocken, aber du bist damit aufgewachsen." "Red nicht so lang um den heißen Brei rum Dad, sag es endlich", unterbrach Alex Voldemort.

Draco war einerseits erschreck da Alexander gerade einfach so Voldemort unterbrochen hat, aber er wusste ja eigentlich nicht wer/wie sein angeblicher Vater war. Doch Voldemort störte sich nicht weiter daran und fuhr fort: "Alex, wie Draco dir schon gesagt bin ich Voldemort. Aber wie ich mir denke, hast du das auch vergessen und was das bedeutet?" Nicken "Das bedeutet dass ich unter den Magiern als der Dunkle Lord bekannt bin. Ich möchte dass diese Idioten von angeblichen Weißmagiern endlich Gerechtigkeit in die Zauberwelt bringen, aber sie lassen nicht miteinander verhandeln. Also musste ich sie angreifen. Wir kämpfen mit schwarzer Magie, die angeblich böse sein soll. Was reiner quatsch ist, schwarze Magie ist nur stärker als angebliche weiße, deshalb haben die meisten Menschen angst davor. Ich kämpfe mit allen möglichen Zaubern, auch mit dem Todesfluch. Auch Schmerzens Flüche sind Alttag, Alex und da unter einigen Leuten bekannt ist wer ich wirklich war, konntest du bis jetzt nicht nach Hogwarts gehen, weil du nämlich sofort mit mir in Verbindung gebracht werden würdest. Doch ich konnte jetzt das Ministerium davon überzeugen das ich mit dem Tom Riddel aus England um fünf Ecken verwand bin und eigentlich aus der Ukraine komme wo der Name Riddel keine Seltenheit ist. Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht verschreckt."

Alexander schaute Tom nur schief an und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ich versteh dich Dad, warum sollte ich das nicht akzeptieren. Schließlich hab dich das vorher doch auch, oder?"

Die fünf Personen im Raum atmeten innerlich aus, sie dachten dass der Junge trotz seines Verlustes einen Aufstand macht.

„Gut, dass wir das geklärt haben. Schlaf noch ein bisschen. Draco wird dich zum Abendessen wecken."

„Ja, ist gut!", erwiderte der Junge und schloss seine Augen, wenige Sekunden später hörten die anwesenden schon das gleichmäßige Atmen einer Person.

Sie gingen aus Alex Zimmer.

„Wie schnell der Junge das alles geglaubt hat."

„Ja ich wunder mich auch"

„Ich hab doch gesagt Harry ist viel labiler, als er aussieht, aber du wolltest mir ja nicht glauben, Vater. Seit sein Patenonkel angeblich tot ist, ist er innerlich ein Frack. Mich wundert es nicht, dass er nicht mehr genug Willenskraft hat. Das er sich noch nicht mal an Hogwarts erinnern kann. Dumbledore muss ihn sehr enttäuscht haben"

„Du hast Recht mein Junge, der Arme Junge. Wie kann dieses Scheusal von Direktor ein armes Kind so leben lassen. Ich bin ja froh, dass ich nicht dabei war. Aber das was ihr mir erzählt habt reicht mir. Ich kannte damals Lily von der Schule her und ich dachte niemals, das so ein hilfsbereites Mädchen, auch wenn sie ein Schlammblut war, solche Verwandten hat. Ich hätte diese Frau umgebracht wie kann mein ein Kind nur so behandeln."

"Beruhige dich Liebling, Harry ist ja jetzt hier. Du kannst dich ja ein wenig um ihn kümmern, damit er erfährt das du dich um ihn sorgst, das kann nur zu unserem Vorteil sein und hilft dem Jungen ungemein, Narzissa."

Inzwischen sind die vier Personen im Salon angekommen. Wo sich ihre Wege trennten. Severus Snape musste zurück zu Dumbledore um ihm irgendeine Lüge aufzutischen das Voldemort Harry nicht hat. Tom Riddel und Lucius Malfoy zogen sich ihn Voldemorts Büro zurück. Draco ging in sein Zimmer um etwas zu lesen und Narzissa apparierte in die Winkelgase um Alexander was Anständiges zum Anziehen zu kaufen, da der Junge im Moment einen von Dracos Schlafanzügen trägt.

Am Abend wurde Harry von Draco geweckt. Dieser hatte die Sachen die seine Mutter Alex gekauft hatte Alexander gegeben. "Mach dich fertig, ich warte so lange draußen auf dich.", sprach Draco und ging vor die Tür. Alex ging zur der Tür die er für das Badezimmer hielt. Er zog sich die frischen Sachen an, am liebsten hätte er noch ein Bad genommen, aber er wollte Draco nicht so lange warten lassen. Mit Draco zusammen ging er einen langen Korridor entlang bis sie auf eine große Holztür stoßen. Sie war reich verziert mit magischen Tieren und Zauberern.

Draco schlug die Tür auf und bat Alexander mit einer Handbewegung einzutreten.

Was dieser auch machte.

Am Tisch saßen mehr Leute, als er erwartet hat. Es waren noch zwei Plätze frei. Einer neben seinem Vater und einer neben Snape. Daher setzte er sich neben seinem Vater, Draco setzte sich auf den anderen Platz. Darauf erschien das Essen, womit diese Leute abgelenkt waren und Alex genug Zeit hatte sich alle genau anzugucken.

Ihm Gegenüber saß Lucius, Narzissa und Draco Malfoy, wie auch Snape. Neben ihm saß eine junge Frau, neben ihr anscheinet ihr Sohn und ihr Mann. Weiter unten am Tisch saßen sechs Leute die eher einem Kleiderschrank ähnelten. Am hinteren Ende des Tischs saß eine Frau die versuchte ihn mit ihrem Blicken aufzuspießen. Doch plötzlich weiterten sich ihr Augen und sie kümmerte sich wieder ihrem Essen. Alex schaute zu seinem Vater, doch dieser schien mit essen beschäftig zu sein.

Bei der Suppe und beim Hauptmenü wurde nicht geredet. Alle widmeten sich ruhig ihrem Essen. Erst beim Dessert kam leben ihn die Personen und fingen sich an zu Unterhalten. Da Alex nicht verstand worüber sie redeten, aß er jetzt schon die fünfte Portion Schokoladenpudding und beobachtete die Leute. Sein Vater unterhielt sich mit Lucius, Snape und dieser jungen Frau, die neben ihm gesessen hat. Die andern Frauen hatten sich in eine Ecke des Zimmers zusammengefunden und tauschten die neusten Gerüchte aus. Genauso wie die Männer und Kinder der Leute sich in einzelnen Grüppchen zusammengefunden haben. Die Einzigen die in keinem dieser Grüppchen zu finden war, waren diese Frau, die ihm schon wieder Mörderblicke zuwarf, und anscheinend deren Mann und er selbst.

Alex schreckte auf als Draco sich auf den Platz neben ihm fallen ließ und ihn fragte: „Na, hat es dir geschmeckt? Komm doch mit, ich stell dir die anderen vor. Du kannst dich bestimmt nicht mehr an sie erinnern." Draco zog Harry auf die Beine und zog ihn mit zu einer Gruppe von den anderen Jugendlichen.

Sie mussten alle ungefähr in seinem alter sein. Es waren insgesamt sechs Stück. Darunter auch zwei dieser Kleiderschränke und der Junge dessen Mutter neben ihm gesessen hat. Draco stellte sie vor: „Das sind Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Millicent, Pansy und Theodor. Sie gehen alle wie ich in den fünften Jahrgang von Hogwarts und natürlich in Slytherin." Und zeigt dabei auf die verschiedenen Personen. Die ihn darauf freudig Begrüßten. Alex fand dass die Leute irgendwie alle komisch aussahen. Crabbe und Goyle waren die beiden Schrankkinder, Millicent sah eher wie die Brutalität in Person aus, Pansy wie ein Hund, Theodor war noch kleiner als Alexander und Blaise passte am wenigsten hierhin. Er sah so unscheinbar aus, er könnte neben einem stehen und es würde einem nicht auffallen. Aber anscheinend verstanden sie sich wunderbar und ergänzten sich gegenseitig. Er hatte bald Anschluss bei Dracos Freunden gefunden.

Kurz nach Mitternacht verschwanden die Gäste. Die einzigen die dort blieben waren Alexander, Voldemort, Lucius, Narzissa, Draco und Snape.

Tom ging mit Alexander zu dessen Zimmer, wartete dort bis Alexander fertig war und setze sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wie geht es mit dir? Hast du dich gut mit Dracos Freunden verstanden? Ich hoffe es war nicht zu anstrengend für dich.", fragte Tom und fuhr Harry über die Haare. „Ja, mir geht es gut und die anderen sind sehr nett zu mir, die einzigste die mich komisch angesehen hat, war eine Frau ziemlich am Ende des Tisches." „Bellatrix", murmelte Voldemort darauf nur. Alex sah in Fragend an, doch Tom schüttelte nur den Kopf, wünschte ihm noch eine gute Nacht und ging dann aus seinem Zimmer.

Am nächsten morgen wurde Alexander von der Sonne geweckt die ihm in der Nase kitzelte. Er ging in das Bad um sich zu Duschen und sich die Sachen anzuziehen die er in dem Schrank gefunden hat. Darauf verließ er seine Räume und ging den gleichen weg wie gestern zu dem Speisesaal. Sein Vater und Snape saßen schon am Frühstück: „Guten Morgen! Hast du gut geschlafen?" „Ja hab ich. Wo sind Draco und seine Eltern?", fragte Alex seinen Vater. „Die schlafen noch" Snape fing an zu grinsen. Alex verstand zwar nicht wirklich warum. Lies sich aber auf seinen Platz von Gestern fallen, wo er anfing zu Frühstücken.

„Wir fangen Heute mit deinen Übungen an, Alexander. Wenn du wieder alles kannst ziehen wir Draco ins Training mit ein.", sprach Tom so, dass Alex keine Widerrede leisten konnte.

„Oh nein", sprach plötzlich eine Stimme im Eingang: „Nicht noch jemand der so früh auf ist wie Tom und Onkel Sev, das ist doch mörderisch!" Alle fingen über Dracos Bemerkung an zu lachen.

Doch schon nach dem Frühstück forderte Snape Alex auf, ihm zu folgen. Sie gingen in die Eingangshalle und von dort in den Katakomben von Malfoy Major. In einem großen Raum hielten sie den Unterricht ab.

Snape nannte Harry die Flüche die er anwenden sollte. Sie gingen vom einfachen Lumos bis hin zum Expecto Patronum alle durch. Snape war überrascht wie gut Alex die einzelnen Zauber beherrschte. Zum Beispiel sollte ein Entwaffnungszauber einen Zauberer nur wie gesagt entwaffnen, doch der von Alex schleuderte den Zauberer einmal quer durch ganze Zimmer, wofür normalerweise ein ganzes Stück Magie dahinter steckt.

„Wenn du in Theorie genauso gut alles behalten hast, dann schaffst du den ZAG Nachprüfung, die du machen musst um in die sechste Klassenstufe zu kommen, mit Leichtigkeit" und Zauberte einen Tisch und einen Stuhl aus dem Nichts her. Alexander setzte sich und Snape zauberte zwanzig Seiten herbei die über mit Fragen bestückt waren. Dies lies Alex aufstöhnen und er fing an die Fragen auszufüllen, wobei ihn Snape nicht aus den Augen lies.

Nach drei Stunden durfte Alex endlich gehen. Er lies sich auf sein Bett fallen, die ganze Sache war doch anstrengender gewesen als er sich das vorgestellt hatte, und schlief ein.

Snape korrigierte inzwischen Alexs Aufgaben. Er war gerade fertig geworden als Tom eintrat. „Na, wie ist es mit Alex gelaufen?"

„Tom du wirst es nicht glauben. Er hat alle Flüche die ich ihm genannt habe von Anfang an gekonnt, außer den schwarzen Flüchen und du glaubst gar nicht wie viel Magie bei ihm hinter den einzelnen Flüchen liegt, Tom. Der Junge hat ein Potenzial, das glaubt man nicht. In der Theorie hat er zwar nicht ganz so gut abgeschnitten aber 90 Prozent aller Fragen sind richtig beantwortet. Wieder die schwarzen Flüche, dann noch Wahrsagen, Runen Kunde und Arithmantik. Das sind ja auch die Fächer die er nicht hatte oder anscheinet nicht mochte. Aber das können wir ganz einfach auf den Gedächtnisverlust abschieben." „ Gut Severus, ich wusste das der Junge was besonderes ist, schließlich hat er den Todesfluch überlebt. Oder? Der Junge hat noch ein Geheimnis sonst wäre Dumbledore nicht so ruhig und der Junge hätte nicht so viel Magie im Blut. Zwar waren die Potters schon immer eine starke Zauberfamilie, aber mit Harry kann sich keiner seiner vorfahren messen, er ist stärker als Dumbledore oder ich, stärker als die Hogwartsgründer wenn nicht sogar stärker als Merlin. Der Junge hat da ein Geheimnis und wenn es das letzte ist was ich in meinem leben tue. Ich finde es heraus." „Ja, Dumbledore ist seltsam unbekümmert das Harry weg ist. Er hat zwar Sucheinheiten nach im ausgeschickt und mich beauftragt zu gucken ob du ihn hast. Aber wirkliche Sorgen macht sich nur der Rest des Ordens. Ich bin mal gespannt was Dumbledore am Anfang des Schuljahres sagen will das Harry Potter verschwunden ist. Die Hexenwelt wird alle Hoffnungen verlieren und leicht einnehmbar sein, wenn sie erfährt das der-Junge-der-lebt verschwunden ist."

„Sie werden ihn Panik aussprechen, einige wenige werden sich auf das Ministerium stützen, das bis dahin längst unter unserer Gewalt ist und Dumbledore ist viel zu alt und schwach um dir noch was anzuhaben, Tom" unterbrach eine Stimme das Gespräch. Es war Lucius Malfoy, der im Türrahmen stand und fies grinste.

„Ja, Dumbledore wird untergehen und mit ihm gesamt England"

Die drei Personen brachen in Gelächter aus, das einem sich die Nackenhaare aufstellen.


	3. 2 Kapitel

2. Kapitel 

Draco klopfte an der Tür, doch Alexander machte ihm weder auf, noch antwortete er ihm. Er öffnete die Tür einfach und erblickte einen schlafenden Alex. Dieser lag mitsamt seinen Sachen im Bett und schien tief und fest zu schlafen.  
Draco ging näher ans Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, hob seine Hand und streichelte, mit einem verträumten Ausdruck über Alexanders Wange.  
Alexander wurde von einem wolligen Gefühl umgeben als er etwas seine Wange streifen füllte. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf und erblickte Draco, der einen verträumten Ausdruck in den Augen hatte. Um Draco darauf aufmerksam zu machen räusperte er sich.  
Draco erwachte aus seiner Trance, als sich der Junge auf dem Bett räusperte. Schnall nahm er die Hand von der Wange und murmelte gerade laut genug das Alexander es verstehen konnte. "Ich wollte dir nur bescheid sagen, dass es in einer drei viertel Stunde Essen gibt." Stand schnell auf und verschwand aus dem Zimmer, hoffend das Alex den Rotschimmer nicht gesehen hatte.  
Als Draco das Zimmer verlassen hatte, ging Alex ins Bad um sich zu duschen. Eine halbe Stunde später machte er sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen und trödelte dabei ein bisschen, da er ja Zeit hatte. Er staunte nicht schlecht über die vielen Gemälde und Statuen die überall herum standen. Die restliche Zeit war fast um als er dann auch endlich ankam. Doch als er eintrat saßen erst Narzissa, Severus und Draco am Tisch. Lucius und sein Vater fehlten. Er setzte sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.  
Alexander wurde unwohl Severus blickte die ganze Zeit auf ihn. Er hatte schon so ein komisches Gefühl, vielleicht hat er ja die Prüfung ver... Doch ehe Alexander seine Gedanken zu ende bringen konnte kam schon der Hausherr und sein Vater rein und setzten sich zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
Kaum saßen sie, da erschienen schon viele verschiedene Speisen auf dem Tisch. Alexander nahm sich von jedem etwas. "Da hat aber einer Hunger, war der Test so ansträngend?", fragte Narzissa lächelt.  
"Alex nickte nur, da er den Mund voll hatte." Wie hat Alexander überhaupt abgeschnitten, Vater? Er hat doch bestanden, oder Onkel Sev?", fragte Draco und blickte dabei leicht bittend zu seinen Eltern. Der Dunkle Lord der das sah konnte nur schmunzeln. Alex bekam davon nichts mit, er spitzte selbst die Ohren um raus zu bekommen ob er nun bestanden hat.  
"Na ja...", mehr sagte Snape nicht, innerlich jedoch war er sich am totlachen, so aufgeregt hat er seinen Patensohn schon lang nicht mehr erlebt.  
"Bin ich etwa durchgefallen?", fragte Alex, der Severus warten leicht falsch interpretierte.  
"Jetzt spann sie nicht noch länger auf die Folter Severus!", sprach Lucius und grinste seinen alten Freund an.  
Severus räusperte sich, machte einen ernsten Ausdruck und sprach: "Du hast kaum bis kein Wissen mehr in Runen, Arithmantik, Wahrsagen und die dunklen Künste. Der Rest ist hervorragend. Das andere ist bestimmt durch deinen Gedächtnisverlust entstanden, wir werden dich einfach in diesen Fächern wieder Unterrichten und in den anderen natürlich auch"  
"Puhh.. und ich hab schon gedacht ich wäre mit Pauken und Trompeten durch gerasselt", erwiderte Alexander und lächelte in die Runde: "Und wann fangen wir an zu Üben"  
Tom fing an zu lachen und erwiderte: "Du hast es aber eilig mein Sohn"  
"Ja, Vater. ich möchte dich nicht enttäuschen und schlecht in der Schule abschließen"  
"Das wirst du schon nicht! Und wenn du Unbedingt willst würde ich sagen ihr fangt morgen schon an. Am besten direkt nach dem Frühstück"  
"Ja, Vater"  
Darauf war das Thema und das Essen beendet und Draco, der Alexander mit sich zog, gingen aus dem Speisesaal.  
Draco zog Alex quer durch die Flure bis zu Alexanders Zimmer, dessen Tür er mit einem Energiestoß öffnete. Erst dann lies er dessen Hand los und schmiss sich auf Alexanders Bett. Alexander selber blieb mitten im Zimmer stehen und schaute sich, zum Ersten Mal, im Zimmer um. Er stellte fest, dass das Zimmer, wie schön es auch war, total unpersönlich ist.  
Er blickte zu Draco der auf seinem Bett lag und ihn beobachtete: "Draco? Ist das hier eigentlich mein Zimmer es sieht so... wie soll ich sagen ... unpersönlich aus einfach wie ein ... Gästezimmer oder so"  
Draco überlegte stark, das hatten sie gar nicht bedacht, schnell musste eine ausrede her: "Nein! Das ist nicht dein Zimmer, das hast du letzten Monat leider mit einem Energiestoß zerlegt, als du auf Tom sauer warst"  
"Oh", war Alexanders einzige Antwort darauf. Er lief leicht rot an und man sah, dass es ihm peinlich war. Draco grinste nur.  
"Ich geh dann mal", sprang vom Bett auf und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
Alex, schmiss sich rücklings auf sein Bett und schloss die Augen, atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um das Herzklopfen wegzubekommen. Er wusste nicht wo das her gekommen ist, aber es war da und nicht unbedingt hilfreich, nicht das es nicht schön war, aber es nervte schon, das er jedes Mal nervös wird wenn Draco ihn musterte.  
Er rappelte sich wieder auf und verschwand im Bad um sich fertig zu machen, putzte sich die Zähne und zog sich den Schlafanzug an.  
Darauf legte er sich ins Bett und dachte über seinen Tag nach und schlief endlich mit den Gedanken an Draco ein.  
Inzwischen lief Draco zurück zu den Erwachsenen die sich es im Salon gemütlich gemacht haben. Sein Vater und Tom hatten ein Glas Rotwein in der Hand und unterhielten sich leise, zwischendurch tippte Tom immer wieder auf eine Karte die vor ihnen lag, Severus hatte einen Stapel Blätter vor sich liegen, die höchstwahrscheinlich für Hogwarts oder Harrys Unterricht waren. Seine Mutter hatte sich ihr Stickmaterial raus kramen lassen und Stickte vor dem Kamin.  
Draco räusperte sich, nachdem er sich das Bild dieser Ruhe eingeprägt hatte.  
Alle bis auf seine Mutter blickten von ihrer Arbeit auf.  
„Was ist, Draco?", wollte sein Vater wissen.  
Draco erzählte den Erwachsenen schnell von seinem Gespräch mit Alexander, gab seiner Mutter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verschwand wieder aus dem Raum, um die Älteren in Ruhe arbeiten zu lassen. Er schlich sich lieber noch mal zurück zu Alex. Er öffnete leise dessen Tür und steckte seinen Kopf durch den Spalt. Nachdem er Alex gleichmäßigen Atem hörte, schlüpfte er ganz in das Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.  
Alexander, der davon nichts mitbekam, kuschelte sich unbewusst näher an die wärme Quelle an. Draco lächelte darüber nur, beugte sich runter gab Alex einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.  
Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Alexander wieder früh. Er schwang geradezu aus dem bett und ins Bad um sich zu duschen.  
Mit der Morgenwäsche fertig schlenderte er durchs Schloss zum Frühstück. Wo schon Severus wartete, er las Zeitung den Alexander als den Tagespropheten erkannte. Dieser blickte kurz auf und nickte ihm kurz zu. Alex setzte sich ihm gegenüber und fing sich stillschweigend ein Brötchen zu schmieren doch bald ging die Tür wieder auf und ein eher schlafender Lucius Malfoy stand vor ihm. „Guten Morgen Mr. Malfoy", begrüßte Alex den Mann. Dieser nickte ihm zu versuchte seine Haltung zu strafen, das ihm eher misslang als Glückte und setzte sich an Tisch neben Alexander. Schüttete sich erst Mal schwarzen Kaffe ein und 5 Zuckerwürfel. Severus der seinen Freund, wie Alex beobachtet hat, zog seine Augenbraun hoch: „Ich frag mich jeden Morgen wie du dieses Gesöff trinken kannst." Lucius erwiderte darauf nichts und spießte Severus nur mit einem Todesblick auf. Gerade als es so aussah als wollte Lucius etwas erwidern ging die Tür zum 3 Mal auf und Tom draht ein.  
Er blickte die beiden Männer eher skeptisch an und struppelte Alexander beim vorbeigehen durch die Haare. Dieser von der Aktion seines Vaters nicht besonders begeistert, fing an zu schmollen und maulte: „Dad hör auf damit, ich bin doch keine 5 mehr und wie sehe ich den jetzt aus!" Tom schmunzelte nur.  
Draco war noch nicht aufgetaucht und Severus erhob sich schon richtete seinen Blick auf Alex und sprach: „ Komm, Alexander! Es ist Zeit für die Stunden du hast noch einiges nachzuholen." Ohne Alexander zu warten ging er aus dem Raum. Alex folgte ihm rasch um Severus nicht zu verlieren.  
Im Übungsraum angekommen, deutete Snape auf einen Tisch und einen Stuhl, auf den sich Alexander setzte.  
„Wir werden erst mal den Stoff den sie vergessen haben Aufarbeiten. Das wären Runen, schwarze Künste und Arithematik. Wahrsagen werden sie nicht bei mir sondern bei Narzissa haben, sie ist ihn diesen Dingen viel begabter als ich." Man hörte Snape an, das er nicht wirklich viel von Wahrsagen hielt. Nämlich gar nichts. Aber dass interessierte Harry im Moment nicht wirklich er wollte endlich anfangen und Snape tat ihm den gefallen und fing endlich mit dem Unterricht an erst eine Stunde Runen, danach eine Stunde Arithematik und zu guter letzt die restliche zeit bis zum Mittag dunkle Künste. Das machte Alex besonders Spaß, da es nicht so Staubtrocken ist wie die beiden anderen Fächer. Trotzdem machte er in allen Fächer große fortschritte.  
Die beiden gingen zurück in den Speisesaal, wo sie schon von den anderen erwartet wurden und Alexander sah zum ersten mal an diesem Tag Draco wieder.  
"Und wie lief deine Stunde mit Alexander, Severus?", wollte sein Vater wissen.  
"Sehr gut! Er lernt äußert schnell und ich würde sagen das er in etwa 2 Wochen auf dem gleichen Stand ist wie Draco"  
Draco starte seinen Onkel geradezu an, Tom nickte nur, als hätte er nichts anders erwartet.  
Draco mache sich inzwischen Gedanken. Er lernte jetzt schon seit seinen 11 Lebensjahr diese Fächer und Harry hat all die Jahre diesen Fächern keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, wie konnte der Junge das so schnell?  
"Wie war deine Stunde bei Sev den so?", fragte Draco daher neugierig.  
Alex zuckte nur mit den Schultern: "Interessant!" und aß weiter.  
Das Essen war wie immer lecker trotzdem konnte Alex es kaum erwarten das alle fertig waren er wollte endlich weiter lernen, er füllte sich wie ein Schwamm der in der Sonne lag und jetzt endlich befeuchtet wurde.  
Doch gegen seine Erwartungen ging nicht Sev mit ihm zu nächsten Stunde, sondern Narzissa. Sie führten ihn nicht zurück in den Übungsraum, sondern in einen Raum in dem gemütliche Sessel standen und ein Feuer prasselte.  
"So Alex, ich führe dich setzt in Wahrsagen ein. Es ist sehr viel mehr als Stundenlang in eine Glaskugel mit grauem Nebel zu starren, wie es diese Nichtkönner in den meisten Zauberschulen machen. Man braucht auch ein gewisses Talent um es auszuüben, das Draco leider nicht hat. Also hoffe ich, dass du es hast, damit ich es dir beibringen kann. Ich hatte schon so lange keine Schüler mehr, der wirklich potenzial hatte", erklärte Ms Malfoy leicht säuerlich. "Ich hoffe ich werde Ihren Erachtungen entsprechen" "Bitte nen mich Zissa oder Narzissa, das hast du früher auch immer gemacht und mich immer geduzt. So fangen wir erst mal an und gucken ob du überhaupt ein Talent hast"  
Sie stand auf und trat an ein Regal und nahm eine Kugel in ihre Hand, als sie diese Berührte strahlte sie kurz hell auf.  
Sie kam zurück und klärte Alex auf: "Das ist eine Seherkugel sie erkennt ob seherische Fähigkeiten vorhanden sind. Wie du gesehen hast leuchtet sie dann auf"  
Zissa legte die Kugel auf seiner Hand ab. Als er sie berührte leuchtete sie kurz intensiv auf, noch stärke als bei Narzissa. Die schien gerade genauso zu leuchten. Sie strahlte Alex an. nahm ihm die Kugel aus der Hand und fing an zu summen.  
Als sie wieder vor Alexander stand, nachdem sie die Kugel weg gelegt hatte lächelte sie ihn an: "Oh, ich finde es so klasse, dass es endlich wieder jemand mit so viel Talent gibt, das ist selten. Es wird mir regelrecht Freude machen dich zu unterrichten, mit so einem Talent an meiner Seite." Alexander nickte nur überrascht." Wir fangen erst mal an zu lernen den Geist zu lehren, das nennt man Okklumentik. Das ist sehr wichtig..."


	4. 3 Kapitel

3.Kapitel

Alex war total KO. Narzissa hatte gar nicht mehr von ihm ablassen wollen. Er fragt sich wirklich wie er früher die ganzen Fachbegriffe behalten konnte, die Narzissa ihm aufgezählt hatte. "Dabei sind sie erst ein wenig auf der Oberfläche geschwommen", wie es Zissa so nett ausgedrückt hatte, aber für Alex war das eindeutig zu viel Oberfläche gewesen und nun brummte ihm der Schädel.

Es klopfte an der Tür, doch er brachte nur ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen über die Lippen. Die Tür quietschte und ein leises lachen kam aus der richtig. "Gehörte Wahrsagen wirklich einmal zu meinen Lieblingsfächern?", fragte Alexander Draco ohne sich zur Tür umgedreht zu haben. Draco wollte schon fast sagen das Alex Wahrsagen eigentlich immer gehasst hatte, schaltete aber zum Glück noch früh genug und sagte: "Jep! Hab auch nie verstanden was du und Mum so faszinieren dabei fandet?" Gleichzeitig hätte Draco seine Mum am liebsten auf den Mond geschossen: Wie groß das Talent auch war das in Alex schlummert, wie konnte sie ihm nur sagen das dieses langweilige Fach nur eins seiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen wäre? "Interessant war es schon und es ist bestimmt toll vorher zu wissen wie die Fragen bei einem Test sind", unterbrach Alex Draco in seinen Gedanken. "Da hast du recht und verrätst mir ja dann, wann die alte McGo einen ihrer Geheimtest schreibt und wie die Lösungen sind", sagte Draco einfach nur und lies sich jetzt einfach auf Alex Bett fallen und streckte sich dabei ausgiebig.

"Was ist den mit dir los? Warum so ausgelaugt? Ich musste von uns beiden den ganzen Tag arbeiten, nicht du", neckte Alex Draco und pickte ihm in die Seite. Draco drehte sich jetzt zu Alex, so das dieser ihn nicht mehr pieksen konnte und erwiderte darauf: "Pfhh! Von wegen. Inzwischen du deine Lücken wieder füllst, bin ich und ein paar Hauselfen damit beschäftigt dein altes Zimmer wieder auf vorderman zu bringen" "Als ob du da einen Finger krumm machen würdest", war Alexanders Antwort nur darauf. "Pah! Da sieht man mal wie sehr du meine Aufopferung zu würdigen weißt, nämlich gar nicht", sagte Draco mit so einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, dass Alex in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach."Oh ja ich kann mir das richtig vor stellen: Schneller! Das ist immer noch nicht sauber! Putzt ordentlicher! Das sind 89,9° nicht 90°!", japste Alexander nur. Draco zog darauf nur eine Schnute. Dabei hatte er sich in den letzten Stunden wirklich mühe gegeben, Alexanders neues Zimmer so einzurichten, als hätte Alexander schon vorher darin gewohnt, mit Bildern, Postern und eben allem was so dazugehört. Aber das konnte er Alex ja nicht sagen.Also stand er einfach wieder auf und bewegte sich Richtung Tür: "Kommst du? Es gibt Abendessen"Alex sprang auf und lief Draco hinterher, irgendwie sind die Kopfschmerzen weggegangen. Dracos Vorortsein war anscheinend ein Allheilmittel für ihn.

Die beiden kamen lachend am Speiseraum an, so das Severus, Lucius und Tom gleichzeitig ihre linke Augenbraun hoben, das die beiden jedoch nur in einen größeren Lachanfall stürzte und auch Narzissa musste über die drei Männer kichern."Was finden die beiden jungen Herren den so witzig?", fragt Tom nach und richtete einen strengen blick auf die beiden Übeltäter. Er mochte es gar nicht wenn man ihn auslachte, er war schließlich der dunkle Lord, der Unnennbare und jetzt der Vater eines Sohnes der ihn Auslachte.Alexander räusperte, senkte seinen Kopf und entschuldigte sich, er hatte schließlich benehmen. Das gleiche tat Draco, obwohl man bei ihm immer noch die Mundwinkel zucken sah. Die beiden setzten sich schnell hin um nicht noch mehr ärger zu bekommen.Tom nickte noch mal zur Bestätigung und so verging das Essen und die darauffolgende ganz ähnlich.Alexander machte mit Severus seine Übungen und inzwischen kümmerte sich Draco und Narcissa eine Geschichte für den Jungen Alexander Riddel zusammen zu basteln und sein Zimmer einzurichten.

Als dieses endlich nach fast einer Woche harter Arbeit für Draco, er hatte alles sorgfältig ausgewählt, fertig war.Alexander war begeistert sein Zimmer zu sehen, er hatte schließlich schon lang genug in diesem unpersönlichem Loch rumgesessen und hier in den eigenen vier Wänden fühlte er sich direkt viel besser.Das Zimmer groß, aber nicht zu groß. Es war mit alten dunklen Möbeln vollgestellt, doch dies wirkte durch die passende Farbauswahl nicht erdrückend, sondern edel. Auch gefielen im die Bilder gut, die an der Wand hingen. Auf der einen Seite eine ganze Fotokollage, auf der Draco, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, sein Vater, Blaise, wie er inzwischen wusste Blaise Mum und noch anderen Leuten die er gar nicht wusste wer sie waren, hingen in edlen schwarzen Rahmen an seiner Wand.In der Mitte hing ein altes Portrait, das er besonders schön fand: Es war ein junger Mann, mitte zwanzig, er war gut gebaut und trug edle Roben die eindeutig aus dem frühen Mittelalter stammten. Der Mann sah ernst aus, lächelte Alex aber kurz an, als dieser zum ersten mal ins Zimmer kam. Er hatte Draco gefragt wer dieser Mann war, doch Draco hatte nur gelächelt und gemeint ein Vorfahre ohne weiter darauf einzugehen, deshalb hatte Alex beschlossen seinen Vater zu fragen.Doch es gab noch so einiges in seinen Zimmer, was Alex erst mal seine Aufmerksamkeit von diesem Thema weglockte. Erst mal die Tür die zu einen ordentlichen Badezimmer führte wo wirklich nichts fehlte. Draco selbst war mit seiner Arbeit mehr als zufrieden und beobachtete Harry der immer wieder laute der Überrauschung herausbrachte wie: "Wow!", "Oh!" und "Aah!".Doch das beste für Draco war als Harry mit seiner Zimmerbesichtigung fertig war: "Danke Draco das du mein Zimmer wieder so super hinbekommen hast, ich hätte bestimmt aus dem Haufen verkohlten was übrig geblieben ist nichts hinbekommen. Du bist ein wahrer Freund."

So verging die Tage und Alex wurde immer besser und hatte Dracos Niveau erreicht, aber das nicht nur in den normalen fächern sondern auch in den Fächern in denen er keine Erinnerung mehr hatte. "So Alexander, du bist jetzt so weit, nächste Stunde werden wir Draco hinzuziehen, dann kannst du dein neu erworbenes Wissen endlich in einem Duell einsetzten, ihr beide müsstet ungefähr gleich stark ein.", verkündete Severus Snape mitten in den Ferien.Der Junge hatte schneller gelernt als erwartet.Alex freute sich sehr darauf endlich mit Draco trainieren zu können und lief direkt zu diesem.Draco lag auf seinem bett und las ein neues Buch, als an seine Zimmertür geklopft wurde. Er hob leicht den kopf und blickte auf seine Uhr, wer könnte das nur sein, Alexander hatte schließlich noch Unterricht also rief er einfach: "Herein!"Der Junge der im Türrahmen stand grinste ihn an und sagte: "Du Draco! jetzt ist es vorbei mit dem faulenzen, du kannst jetzt mitmachen mit dem Training hat Severus gesagt."Draco war erstaunt, er hatte nicht gerechnet das der Junge so schnell aufholen würde. Deshalb nickte er nur.Alexander grinste noch mal und verschwand dann mit den Worten: "Ich geh jetzt zu deiner Mutter, bis nachher Draco."

Harry freute sich regelrecht auf seine Wahrsagestunden mit Narcissa. Sie waren das genau Gegenteil seiner anderen Stunden und damit super zum relaxen. Außerdem, wie von Narcissa gesagt hatte er außergewöhnliche Kräfte. Mit den Fachbegriffen hatte er es zwar immer noch nicht so, aber er konnte mit Hilfsmittel sehen.Genau genommen hatte er eine sehr ausgeprägte Gabe wenn es darum ging die Gegenwart zu sehen. Dinge, die gleichzeitig an einem anderen ort passierten, egal auf der Welt. Narcissa hatte ihm auch erzählt wie diese Form genau hieß aber das hatte er schon wieder vergessen. Narcissa war noch nicht da, deshalb fing einfach schon mal ohne sie an. Als erstes leerte er seinen Geist, wie sie es ihm in der ersten Stunde beigebracht hatte. Dann blickte er langsam in die Kristallkugel die vor ihm lag, langsam verändert sich das bild und die Umrisse eines Raumes wurden sichtbar. immer deutlicher wurde das Bild und der Seher verlor sich immer mehr in dem Bild. die ersten Geräusche drangen an seine Ohren, ein rauschen, wie die eines Radios das keinen Sender hatte. Doch das bild um ihn rum wurde immer deutlicher und er konnte verschiedene Leute erkennen. Es waren zum größten teil Erwachsene nur vereinzelt waren jüngere in seinem alter dabei, und das reden der Person drang immer deutlicher in seine Gehörgänge ein und wurde zu flüstern und schwoll weiter zu normalen Gerede an...


End file.
